


What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Eight

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-07
Updated: 2002-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The rescue??





	What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Eight

## What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Eight

#### by Nikita

"What We Need Now is Trust, Part Eight" by Nikita 

Spoilers: All right...there may be a FEW references to season 8, but they are few and far between...season 7 is really all you need to know. Aren't you glad? : ) 

Summary: The rescue?? 

Series: 8/? 

Pairing: M/K 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or any characters or plot lines associated with it. Chris Carter and the wonderful actors (especially David Duchovny and Nicolas Lea) do. I'm not making any profit off this story or the characters within. This story is completely unauthorized and simply done for fun. And great fun it is, too : P Also, I do not own any of the restaurants or foods mentioned in the story, they just happen to be my favorites : ) 

Warning: Slash, if you don't know what that means chances are you don't wanna know, go watch an x-file repeat and stay safe from my twisted version. Contains m/m hurt/comfort, romance, schmoop, and sex. And mpreg (happy now, I've spoiled the surprise!). If this squicks you go away, go away! 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Gossamer. All other ask first, please. It's my baby, I'd really like to know where it ends up : ) 

Lookin' for more Nikita slash?? Check out my site: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash.htm 

(I update frequently) 

Author's note:   
^ means telepathic communication. 

And now...on with the show... 

xxx 

^Good news, hybrid. You won't be returning to the colonists. You will be serving a greater purpose than you could imagine. You will be saving an entire race from extinction and if all goes well, we will be able to defeat the colonists, too. Of course, we will have use for Earth's inhabitants ourselves for DNA and hybrids, but I'm sure we can come to a better agreement with your leaders than you would have had with the colonists... 

But for now, we must terminate your pregnancy to facilitate the start our great experiment. The hunter loomed over Mulder's belly; a metal tool glinted in the bright light as he raised it over Mulder. 

Alex's voice screamed in Mulder's head, ^NOOOOOOO!!!!^ 

^ Hunter 5671-X: You are violating your orders. Cease your actions immediately or face immediate termination.^ 

The 'voice' of another bounty hunter filled the ship's void as another hunter stepped into view. 

Mulder had been wrenching on his restraints with manic strength, unfortunately he had only managed to damage his own wrists and ankles. Blood trickled down them as he froze at the sound of a new hunter. The one above him halted with the implement in his hand and slowly turned to face the new threat. 

Hunter 3211-X raised his own weapon and repeated, ^Hunter 5671-X, you have violated order 4370T. You have also been witnessed collaborating with the rebel infestation. Drop your weapon and prepare for termination.^ 

^There is no longer any need to follow colonist orders. The hybrid is successful. He is fertile and most likely capable of mating with one of ours. We need to conduct our own experiments. The colonists cannot be allowed to have such power over us... This is our chance to free our people.^ 

^Irrelevant. The hybrid may or may not be compatible with our own DNA. The colonists will find out about your collaboration and it will destroy our agreement with them. You will be condemning our race to extinction. I will return the hybrid to the colonists as is my orders...^ Both hunters circled one another as they raised their weapons. 

Mulder watched with dread. 'Which one should I root for? Return to the colonists or have my baby aborted immediately and be taken by a renegade hunter?' 

^Fox! I'm coming, help me find you!^ It no longer mattered if the hunters sensed their link. Alex had to find his lover NOW. Mulder sent out what he hoped was a strong signal for Alex to track him. He concentrated on keeping it strong while he looked over at his wrist restraints. The blood had dried on his arms, and as he looked closely he saw the skin healing over the damage he had inflicted while struggling. His body was healing itself far more rapidly than a normal human. 

The hunters lashed out with their weapons, lunging and retreating, each seeking the vulnerable spot on the base of the neck. Mulder watched reluctantly as his fate was decided. He could no longer tell which one was which. Finally, one of the hunters pinned the other and slammed his stiletto into the neck of his victim. The victor stood up and walked towards Mulder. 

**XXX**

Alex was racing down the stairs, two at a time. Skinner and Scully appeared at the foot of the stairs. He shoved them aside roughly and was out the door before they could catch up. 

"Alex! Where are you going?!" Scully shouted as she ran after him. Alex didn't bother to look back. 

"Fox! He's nearby in the hunter's ship. I have to get to him! The baby!" He was heading for Skinner's car. Skinner managed to reach the car before Krycek could try to break into it. 

"Give me the keys! I'm the only one that can 'hear' him!" Skinner frowned but gave him the keys, he and Scully scrambled into the car before Krycek could leave without them. Alex drove down the road at breakneck speed. Trees whipped past the window, they passed the stretch of trees until they reached a clearing. He veered off the road and onto the grass. He could feel his lover's frantic call. One of the hunters had won and was starting the ship up. As Alex braked the car and jumped out of it, a ship dropped its cloak and appeared before them. Before they could act, it swung up and away, disappearing at rapid speed. 

"NO!! Fooooxxx!!" Alex fell to his knees and screamed a blood-curling cry. Scully was stunned at the sight of the ship. At Alex's cry she dropped down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, grieving with the man she'd come to realize loved Mulder as much as she did. 

Skinner watched the ship with a feeling of terror and despair. He watched from a short distance away as Scully and Krycek clung to one another sobbing. He felt a terrible sense of dj vu. Once again he had failed Mulder and the aliens had him. What kind of bastards would harm a man carrying a child like that? He watched the two forms on the grass before him for a while and decided he'd do the one thing he could do. Take charge and get them out of the open and back to their home. 

He walked up behind them and rested a hand on Scully's shoulder. "Come on, Scully, let's get him back to the house. There's nothing we can do here." 

Alex struggled to his feet, "No! I can't leave him-" 

"Do you feel him here? Is he nearby?" Skinner asked in a low voice trying to reason with him. 

"No... God, I can barely feel him. I know he's alive, but... that's all; I can't 'talk' to him. He's gone..." He stared forward, eyes unfocused, extreme misery stamped on his face. 

Scully wrapped an arm around him and helped him back to the car. Returning to the house they all sat down in the living room with some coffee Dr. Reddy had prepared. The room still bore the marks of Mulder's abduction. Alex sat in shock, coffee cooling in front of him, his eyes vacant. In his head he was screaming for Fox to answer him. 

Scully finally gave him a sedative to so he would sleep. The man didn't resist, didn't even seem to notice the action. He just slowly closed his eyes and slumped sideways. Scully wished she'd gotten him into the bedroom first, but they decided to let him stay on the couch, probably better than waking in the bed he's shared with his lover. 

Turning off the light, Scully glanced back at the broken man and wondered if they'd ever see Mulder again. 

**XXX**

The hunter held up a special light that revealed the mark his people had branded the hybrid with. It identified Mulder as Hybrid 1013. His people were all designated numbers; it was far more precise and efficient than the human way. He looked down at the unconscious hybrid. He'd sedated it for the initial exam he'd performed, not wanting to cause undue emotional stress on the hybrid and risk its health as well as the fetus it carried. 

He was returning the hybrid to the colonists as ordered. He had understood Hunter 5671-X's actions. He found his people's dependence on colonist technology distasteful, but he also knew that it was necessary. It was far too early for an attempt at rebellion by the hunters, the colonists were still far too strong and the morphs needed time to recover from their sterility. Once the morphs were able to have children again and had a way to replenish their numbers they could then rid themselves of the colonists. But for now... 

He left the hybrid in the chamber as he turned to continue his duties. He had several other missions to complete before he could return the ship to the colonists. He sent a report on the hybrid's status and barring further orders, he set course for area 43588921 in search of subject 73556 for extermination. 

**XXX**

The Lone Gunmen were monitoring UFO sightings as usual. A sighting in South Carolina was of some interest, they sent it along to Mulder as he was in the neighborhood, his cabin was in North Carolina. They continued to follow its path as additional sightings were reported. Frohike yawned slightly; he was pulling an all-nighter as he challenged his hacking skills. He sent another e-mail to Mulder as he noted the UFO seemed to have stopped for the moment. He went back to his other computer monitor and continued typing away at his keyboard. He considered ordering a pizza... 

**XXX**

North Carolina woods  
November 15, 2000  
2:30 a.m. 

Krycek woke up woozy. He dimly remembered Scully hovering nearby and a small prick in his arm. He rubbed at the area and wondered why she'd- Memory surged back and he stood up with a lurch. And then, just as quickly, sat back down as a wave of dizziness halted any further movement. He waited until he felt able to stagger up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

'Their' bedroom. It was empty. No lover curled up waiting for him, annoyed that he'd taken so damn long in coming to bed. No goodnight kiss often accompanied by a goodnight groping. He lay back on the bed on 'his' side. Mulder insisted on the side by the bathroom so he could climb out more and more frequently in the middle of the night. He turned his head into Mulder's pillow and let himself sob. He remembered all the times he'd laid his hand on Mulder's belly and felt the powerful kick of their daughter. They hadn't even decided on a name yet. They had agreed on Samantha as a middle name, but had yet to find a suitable first name. They'd been considering a Russian name since Mulder had picked the middle name (not that Alex had minded in the least, it was fitting, they'd both agreed it wasn't suitable for her first name, though. Too tempting for the fates, too many sad memories...) 

So he lay there, wishing they'd had time to agree on a name. Was the baby dead? He didn't even know which hunter had won. He had no way of knowing if the baby was alive, he could barely feel his lover. He wondered if he would continue to feel Mulder even in this vague, distant way. Or would the link be stretched past its limit if Mulder were heading to the colonists? Would it suddenly break, never to feel Mulder again? He sank in a deep sleep, worn out, emotionally devastated, and the drug still in his system. 

He was curled up on his side clutching Mulder's pillow while on top of the covers. 

**XXX**

Two days went by. Alex exhausted himself trying to contact Fox through the link. He ate mechanically and avoided Scully and Skinner's presence when at all possible. On the third day, he broke into his lover's files and checked his e-mail for lack of anything better to do. Reading the Lone Gunmen's report he frantically picked up the phone and called them. 

After much initial distrust and paranoia, Scully finally had to be called in to convince Frohike to talk to them. Byers quickly looked up the latest reports and found that the ship had moved on from the South Carolina sighting. It had been glimpsed in Florida and then Texas. Krycek slammed his fist in the wall at the knowledge that he'd possibly just missed his lover. They weren't certain that it was the same ship, but it matched their description and timing. 

He ignored the pain in his fist and began packing a bag. He planned to go to the latest sighting and try to see if he could contact his lover again. Scully and Skinner packed quickly and accompanied him. 

They would spend the next month traveling from one sighting to another with little luck. 

**XXX**

Mulder passed in and out of consciousness. The hunter fed him nourishment through a tube in his forearm. His waste was taken away without letting him up. He remained in the restraints the entire time. He might have gone mad except he could still 'almost' feel Alex's presence in the link and he could still definitely feel the child kick within him. Those two feelings were all that kept him sane and hopeful. 

The hunter occasionally communicated with him, but it was always brief and uninformative. He felt like the guinea pig that he was. The hunter examined him frequently and made many notes and reports to his superiors. Mulder tried to get the hunter to talk and maybe relate to him as another living being. He had no luck. 

^Hybrid 1013, it is now time for your examination.^ The hunter began his series of tests, many of which were painful. The worst of which was a large thin metal probe that would be pushed into his belly. It hurt as it tore into his skin and muscle until it reached into the amnio sack and extracted small amounts of tissue. It would then be pulled out quickly and the wound left behind was not tended to. Mulder's ability to heal seemed to be growing in speed. Every time the test was performed it healed faster. That didn't make it hurt less, however. 

He screamed as the Hunter thrust the probe into his belly near, but not into the child. Feeling the probe seem to suck his insides out, he then gasped loudly at the feeling of the probe being yanked back out. He panted as the muscle and skin mended itself. He had broken out in a clammy sweat despite the freezing temperature. 

The hunter turned away to analyze the results. Mulder waited in dreadful anticipation for the next test. The hunter would try to force a section of Mulder's body to morph. He would focus on a hand, foot or arm, as he would pass a small device over it. It produced a wave of energy into the body part that would at first tingle, then burn as if acid were being poured into it. 

The device was one used on sick or elderly morphs that needed help in changing their shapes. It was a therapeutic tool. 

The morph informed him that he was attempting to see if hybrids would be able to morph at all; if they did it would increase the chance of a hybrid/morph child being able to. The first three times, nothing happened. The tingling and burning lasted for an hour after the hunter would finally give up. 

On the fourth attempt, the hunter was ordering him as usual to focus on changing the shape of his hand. Mulder had focused all his pent up anger and frustration on his hand and saw it stretch for an instant. His fingers had elongated for just a second. So quickly that he thought he'd imagined it. The morph, however, had been uncharacteristically exultant. 

^Excellent. You truly are a morph-hybrid. The colonists have finally succeeded.^ 

The hunter turned away to report his findings to his masters. Mulder stared in horrifying fascination at his hand that looked normal once more. He wondered, in a secretive shielded thought, that if he could eventually control the morphing...he might be able to slip out of his restraints. 

**XXX**

Rural Illinois  
Thanksgiving Day 2000  
11:45 p.m. 

Alex lay on his hard bed in bunk over the driver's seat of the RV he had rented. Scully was sleeping on the other bed down below. Dr. Reddy was snoring softly next to him. Alex was thankful that Skinner had finally been persuaded to go back to work. The three of them were cramped in the RV as it was. As Krycek thought of just how cramped it was he suddenly had to get out of the RV, claustrophobia threatening him. He climbed down as quietly as possible and shrugging into his leather jacket, he exited the vehicle to walk into the nearby woods. 

They'd been traveling all day, as usual, to get to the latest sighting. They were very close to the area, but Alex had yet to 'feel' anything from his lover just as he hadn't felt anything at the last three sites. As he stumbled around in the dark he reached out once more. Nothing. He felt the panic swell again. 'Damn it, where the hell are you, Fox? Am I chasing the wrong ship? Are you even near Earth anymore? Will I ever see you or the baby again?' 

He tried to focus his thoughts instead on the day ahead of him. They'd ride around in the RV tomorrow in the surrounding area. Alex would sit in the passenger seat and try to contact his lover. Just as he'd done today. Circled and circled the last sighting area. They'd finally broke for dinner at 7 and eaten cold turkey sandwiches in honor of the day. Alex could feel the food, a cold hard lump in his stomach. What the hell did he have to be thankful for? 

He sat down on the cold hard ground and breathed the fresh air deeply, unable to go back into the stifling RV. As he sat there, quietly he focused on the night sounds around him. Rustling of trees in the wind, the occasional whisper of an animal in the dark. He focused on these sounds to calm himself and focus on nothing but free open sky above him and as he rested he could feel just how cold it was. The bright light above him, the feel of cold metal restraints pinning his arms and legs like a frog. The baby inside him- 

Alex's eyes snapped open, 'Fox!' He could 'feel' his lover again. 

^Fox! Fox, can you hear me?! Lisa!!^ 

A long pause. Then a sluggish, ^A-aalleeex??^ 

^Fox! Yes, baby, it's me. Lisa? Talk to me!^ Krycek stood up cautiously and started back to the RV, careful not to break the link. He needed to get to Scully, Fox was nearby. 

^Aalllex. Where-^ Fox's voice broke off. 

Alex stopped moving and focused hard, ^Lisa! Stay awake. Talk to me!^ He could feel the cold hard table his lover laid on. The bright lights that never turned off. His lover's mind was drugged deeply and struggled to focus. 

^Al- Alex, where are yoouuu?^ This thought was a wail in Alex's mind. His heart clenched as he felt the despair in Fox's voice. 

^I'm here, Lisa. Very close. You have to stay awake and focus on me, baby. I'm coming!^ He prayed that were true. He reached the RV and flung the door open. Scully sat up; gun in her hand from the pillow under which she'd pulled it. 

"Get up! He's here! Hurry!" Scully scrambled out of bed and into front compartment. Alex was already in the driver's seat. His eyes squeezed shut as he turned the key in the ignition. Dr. Reddy thumped down to the floor behind them, scrambling to pull on some pants and fussing with his glasses. 

"Alex! Get into the passenger's seat. You need to focus on Fox!" Scully shoved him out of the seat and climbed in over him. Krycek shoved his legs over and switched seats. He struggled to focus the link again. 

^Okay, baby...I'm coming. Fox?!^ 

^...here...I'm here...where...?^ Mulder's voice was distant and vague once more, he seemed to be succumbing to the drug once more. 

^Here! Lisa, focus!^ The link was silent again. No matter how much they circled the woods or how much Alex focused, there was no further contact with Mulder. 

Alex finally gave up at 5 that morning. Slumping in his seat he sobbed long and hard, swinging his fist into the dashboard over and over until Scully and the doctor grabbed it and held it until he stopped trying. Scully didn't want to give him another sedative, he needed to stay alert and drug free in case Mulder was able to contact him again. 

Bundling him up in a blanket, she coaxed him into lying down on her bed in the back while she and Dr. Reddy drove to a coffee house. Reddy bought them bagels and coffee, but the food was barely touched. Failure tasted bitter on their tongues. 

The next day they drove out west, Frohike had said there was a possible sighting in Kansas. Scully drove once more. She glanced over at Alex's profile. He was staring ahead at the miles that lay between him and the possibility of his lover's ship. After a while she murmured, "I'm sorry, Alex. We were so close..." 

He glanced over at her, his eyes had dark purple circles under them and he was unshaven. But she also noticed that his eyes were dry and clear and he smiled faintly. "No. Don't be sorry. Now we know he's still alive and we're on the right track. We'll find him. That's something to be thankful for." 

**XXX**

Mulder woke from the drug haze once more. He had a feeling of vague disturbance but couldn't remember why. It didn't matter; every day was disturbing on board the ship. He looked down at his swell of a stomach. He was now nearly 8 months along. The baby squirmed and kicked regularly. 

He'd tried to make his hand change shape repeatedly, but without the morph's device he had no effect on it. His arms and legs were so weak now that even if he did manage to get out of the restraints he wouldn't get far. 

He dropped his head back on the table. Eyes closed against the harsh light once more. The hunter was gone again. Every time the ship stopped he'd disappear for a while. Sometimes days. It was impossible to know without any way of telling time and the hunter always drugged him before he left. He wondered where they were now. He decided to go back to the one thing that could console him, dreaming of Alex and their little girl playing in their backyard at home... 

**XXX**

December 10, 2000  
Sunday  
Somewhere in the Middle of Nebraska 

Kansas had been as fruitless as all the other sites had been before Illinois. Alex wouldn't give up, though. Especially now that he knew Mulder was just out of his reach. He wasn't going to quit until he knew for sure that Mulder was gone from Earth or dead. 

Now they were heading north. The ship was seen in the northern states, skipping from one to another. Byers had informed them that MUFON and other UFO groups were predicting it was going to head outside of the States soon. Probably Canada. Alex was thinking that he was running out of time. How much longer before the ship left Earth? 

That was why HE was driving now. He had shut Scully up with a cold glare as he pushed the RV to its limits. So far they'd been lucky around the cops. Alex had managed to spot them and slow down until outside their radar and then urge the vehicle faster. They'd also been lucky with unseasonably warm weather, but that had changed today, the temperature had dropped rapidly. By evening there was freezing rain and the roads became icy. 

Scully managed to convince Krycek that it was too dangerous to be traveling with the RV anymore. They rented a truck with snow tires and loaded up with heavy winter coats and were once more on the road. Dr. Reddy stayed with the RV in Nebraska while they continued north. 

December 11, 2000  
Monday  
Fargo  
7:45 p.m. 

Exhausted, the two entered the motel room they were sharing. Scully plopped down on her bed with a contented sigh. Alex closed the door behind him and bolted it. He turned the heat up before removing his coat. Brushing off the snow from his pants he sat down and untied his boots. He was worn out, completely. They'd reach the site tomorrow. He wanted to go that evening, but it was snowing hard and the forecasters predicted it'd stop later tonight and be clear tomorrow. 

Scully had shrugged out of her coat and was burrowing into the covers, fully clothed. Alex smiled slightly and went to clean up. Turning the shower on hot to warm up the water, he turned to face the man in the mirror. Shit, was that him? He looked like a stranger. Lines permanently creased his forehead, dark circles under his eyes. He looked pale and exhausted. He was in desperate need of a shave. Stepping into the shower he luxuriated in the hot water pounding on him. His travel weary muscles loosened ever so slightly. He shaved and brushed his teeth, knowing he'd never take the time for it in the morning. Pulling on his sweats he climbed into bed, asleep instantly. His dreams full of Fox, strapped to a metal table, crying out to him. 

December 12th  
East of Fargo  
6:30 a.m. 

Morning came; thankfully the sky was clear and the sun bright. The roads were a little icy, but not bad. Alex and Scully made for the latest site with good time. Alex was in the passenger seat, eyes closed, seeking... ^Alex.^ 

Krycek's eyes snapped open, "Mulder!" Scully pulled them to the side of the road and stopped. 

^Alex?...^ 

^Fox. I'm here. Where are you?^ he struggled to stay calm. 

^Here. I don't know...^ Mulder sent out the same signal as before. Alex felt extremely close to his lover. They exited the car and walked into the snow covered clearing. They both held stilettos. No guns, they were worthless right now. Alex carried a pack on his back. They trudged through the snow that was thankfully only just past their ankles. 

Alex kept a hand before him, even though the area before him seemed to be empty. He was rewarded with when his hand met cold hard metal. The ship was cloaked, invisible. Now what? 

^Fox, I've found the ship, I'm here. I don't know how to get in, though. Help me.^ 

Mulder lay on the table and frowned, how was he supposed to help?! He sent the thought along to his dense lover. 

^I don't know... Can you open the door with your mind?^ 

^Of all the bone-headed questions! You moron! If I could open the fucking door I would have gotten out myself!!^ panic gave Mulder a burst of anger and desperation. He pulled on the restraints futilely. 

^I'm sorry! I'm sorry. But I don't know how...^ Alex froze as the bounty hunter appeared from the woods. He was covered in bright red blood. Back from his killing spree. The hunter stopped at the sight of the two humans near his ship. Alex clenched his weapon tighter. He stepped away from Scully and towards the hunter. 

Mulder saw this in his lover's mind and stopped tugging on the restraints, he focused on one hand and with all his fear, determination and anger, he FOCUSED. Nothing. And then... his fingers lengthened...his wrists narrowed. He pulled and pulled until the wrist squeezed through the metal band, scraped raw and bleeding slightly. Gasping he took no time to celebrate as he focused on the other hand. 

**XXX**

Alex circled wearily. Hunters were extremely strong, hard to kill. He shrugged out of his pack and tossed it aside. He shifted to the balls of his feet. This was going to be even harder on the snow-covered ground. 

The hunter showed no real expression, he didn't even reach for a weapon himself. They circled. The hunter finally lunged for the human and Alex ducked and whipping around he stabbed with his stiletto while the alien was still bent forward. He missed narrowly as the alien snapped back up and flung his arm, hitting Alex in the side and sending him flying. Scully took a step forward. 

"No! Don't. Just stay there." Alex climbed back to his feet winded, but weapon ready. They circled again. 

**XXX**

Mulder pulled his left foot out of the restraints and wiped off the blood. His skin healed rapidly and he was able to focus on the last restraint. He focused hard, his strength waning. The right foot came free with more difficulty. Halfway through the restraint he lost his strength and the foot returned to normal. Panicked and in great pain he kicked and PULLED and the foot came through, but was torn up. HE lay back panting, the child thrashed within him agitated. He'd had difficulty even reaching his foot with the child in the way. He lay there waiting for his foot to heal enough for him to move it. 

**XXX**

Alex was losing. The hunter was far too strong and Krycek was greatly disadvantaged with only being able to strike at the back of its neck. Sensing that the hybrid was escaping, the hunter snapped the arm he gripped backwards. The human screamed in pain and the hunter threw the male into the female human, freeing himself to go back to his ship. He palmed the door open and entered the lab area. The hybrid was gone. The steel exam table laid empty, blood smeared on the restraints and a puddle of blood on the foot of the table. He noticed the blood trailed away from the table. He followed the trail closely. The hybrid was weak and tired. His inaction for the last month and his advanced state of pregnancy made it incapable of defending itself. He followed the trail with no great sense of urgency or anxiety. The hybrid was here, close, he could sense it. 

He examined the corridor that the blood led to. It stopped halfway down. The hybrid had healed. He stopped to sniff the air. The hybrid's scent would reveal it. 

**XXX**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
